


Hard On My Case by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's had it with the entire Cascade P.D., including Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard On My Case by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone  
else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a  
little bit. Don't hang me for this.

Notes: This story is a thank you. I've been pressuring K'Kathy to beta my stories, and she willingly did it in record time. I'd had this in mind for Isabel, but it's for the both of them. They beta'ed the story and made sure I recieved it quickly. It's wonderful to have friends like that. As for the story, well, if you've ever had one of these days............ 

WARNING: Strong language  
  

Hard on my Case  


by

Donna R

Damnit, this can't be happening. Why does this always happen to me? Jim, you either go too slow, or you're in hyper mode. Sometimes, you pause and sometimes there's nothing at all and then zoom, your're all there. Maybe your vocabulary needs to be spellchecked. I know mine does. 

You're always hard on my case. Why can't you leave me alone. Just because I speak more easily than you do, doesn't mean you have to gripe about it. Sure, I'm better at the paperwork than you are. What do you expect? Do you expect me to not be able to handle your paperwork and 50 some students, as well my graduate papers, dissertation, and publications? But done in an HOUR! What do you expect of me, a miracle? One of these days I'm going to have to sit you down and make damn sure you know how to type correctly. I've seen that hunt and peck style you use. That chicken-scratch'll get you nowhere, man. And if you think you can shove all of this paperwork on me, well, you have another thing coming, Big Guy. And it's not that kind of come, so there's no need to have your mind in the gutter. 

Paperwork! I hate this damn paperwork. It just seems to continue in a never- ending stream of forms, acquisitions, statements, messages, faxes, copies, whatever the hell they have me doing at the time. 

"Hey Sandburg!! I need you to get this done for me ASAP. Gotta be in by 5." Then you walk out of the fucking precinct, expecting me to pull off this miracle. Leaving me stuck with these forms, these damned papers to do by FIVE, and THEN have to go home with a three classes worth of research papers to grade. 

Then, no sooner do you leave, Simon comes up to me and tells me I have to fill out the statements for the last case. And I have to have them done by FIVE. 

And the last straw, well, I think you better have a word with the other detectives. Megan comes up and tells me, not asks me, but tells me that I'm the perfect person to write the Law-Enforcement Women's Journal article she wants to send in and could I please have it done before she leaves at FIVE. 

That's IT!! I've had it. I'm on strike. 

My fingers aren't touching another key. Jim, you can take these forms and shove them where moon don't shine. And as for the rest of you, take another crack at my willingness to do ANYTHING for JIM, and I'll willingly do violence. Me, the one who wouldn't fire a handgun if my life depended on it. 

All of you, you (everyone who's reading this story), Big Guy, Simon, Megan, hell, everyone who's ever wanted a piece of me can go to hell. I'm all for helping out a little, but that's it for being the general whipping boy of Major Crimes and Cascade PD. 

I'm so ticked off and angry that I get up and give everyone, you Jim, now you've so kindly returned to your desk, Simon, who's talking to you, Megan, Brown, and the rest of them an iron-hard look. I'm just waiting for the first word to come out of anyone's mouth so there could be even more fireworks. Angry at the whole lot of them, I scream, "I've had enough. Jim, Simon, Megan, Brown, you can take your paperwork and shove it to the fire, because I'm not doing it!" 

Quickly leaving before anybody can get a word in edgewise, I don't leave them any choice. And you know, I don't feel even the slightest bit guilty for doing it. It was about time. I should have stuck to my guns from the first and made them do it themselves, but no, being the scared, afraid of being kicked out of Jim's life, little shit that I am, I took on everyone's mountain of manure, expecting me to clean it up. And now, I'm digging my battle trenches and not coming out until a flag of truce is raised. 

I don't care if the world is falling down, I'm not touching another form for Jim or Cascade PD. 

Tonight, relaxing, working on my student's research papers, Jim comes in. Coming over to me, putting his arms around me, he gently pulls me up, tight against his body. Feeling the love that surrounds me, Jim takes my chin, pulls it up toward him, and kisses me. This hellish day has just become heaven. Breaking apart, he calmly steps back and tells me, "Chief, if you'd just waited, I had some more paperwork for you to do!" 

When he said that I start to explode. Catching and imprisoning me in his arms, he stops my outburst with another kiss, and then says, "Chief, do you think you could fill out the paperwork for our marriage?" 

By that point, paperwork was looking real good to me. And it didn't even have to be spell-checked. 

End 

Feedback can be sent to Donna R at: DHarper324@aol.com 

(This is for everybody who's ever wanted a piece of Blair, and for everybody who's ever had to deal with lots of words. Having to beta these stories I'm coming out with is nearly killing me. And I know it's killing my beta K'Kathy. She's been telling me that I've been too hard on her case, well this is for her. Thanks a lot for the quick beta'ing of my stories. You're an angel.) 


End file.
